1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to cargo restraints and more particularly relates to an improved cargo restraint assembly for vehicle cargo beds.
2. Prior Art
Various types of cargo restraints have been proposed for use in the cargo bays of vehicles. One such restraint employs releasable cord ties which hook to the cargo bay and tie down the cargo. Such restraints are often difficult to install and use. Another cargo restraint system is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,947 to John Bott. That system employs slotted side strips which are aligned with each other and are applied to opposite sides of the inner surfaces of the upraised vertical side panels defining the rear cargo space in a truck. The system also includes an elongated removeable board which spans the width of the cargo bay of the truck and slides into a slot in each of the side strips. This system has limited utility, blocking off the entire truck bed area forward of the board. Moreover, the side strips are difficult to align and apply to the side panels.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simple, inexpensive, durable, easily installed and easy to operate cargo restrain assembly which can be used in the cargo bays of various types of vehicles such as panel trucks, open bed trucks, station wagons, sports utility vehicles and the like.